Mi querido Sasuke
by adara026
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata llevan 3 años casados pero el cruel destino decidió separarlos para siempre... te escribo llorando como una niña pequeña que se ha perdido, me di cuenta que al estar separados una parte de mi se fue contigo... mientras la joven escribía sus lagrimas recorrían lentamente sus mejillas... oneshot


Holiz como están? Esta es mi nueva historia, espero que les guste leerla tanto como ami me gusto escribirla

**Decliner:** estos personajes no me pertenecen son propio del autor de la serie de Naruto, la historia nada tiene que ver con la serie es inventada por mí…

**Mi querido Sasuke:**

El reloj marcaba la media noche, las calles desoladas, frías y obscuras eran la única compañía del joven de cabellos azulados que silenciosamente caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, con sus ojos muy cansados por un arduo día de trabajo, se detuvo frente a la puerta de un edificio bastante alto, busco en el bolsillo derecho de su saco hasta encontrar las llaves, abrió silenciosamente la puerta, atravesó aquel corredor que horas antes había estado repleto de niños corriendo de un extremo al otro, de vecinas conversando con el portero, hombres con trajes hablando por teléfono, ahora solo quedaba el silencio, unos faroles encendidos en la recepción , un hombre alto que trabaja rondando el edificio una vez que anochece, aquel hombre lo ve pasar todas las noches como un fantasma, tomar el elevador y subir hasta el séptimo piso, caminas por el corredor, y se paro frente a una puerta blanca con marcos amarillentos, una vez adentro camina en puntitas hasta abrir lentamente la puerta de su habitación, se quita la ropa en la oscuridad, se recuesto, hasta que unas manos lo abrazan por detrás provocando un escalofrío que recorre todo su cuerpo ante el contacto de aquella calida piel de su esposa.

-Sasuke hoy también saliste tarde- susurro al oído la joven de larga cabellera.

-perdóname Hinata se me hizo tarde- dijo el joven de cabellos azules tratando de disculparse, ella solo lo abrazo mas fuerte y dándole cortos besos en su espalda, le dijo

-ya te dije que no necesito lujos solo necesito una vida con la persona que mas amo- ante aquel tierno comentario Sasuke giro quedando frente a Hinata y tiernamente comenzó a rozar sus labios con los de su esposa, al separarse le contesto- yo quiero que seas muy feliz Hinata, te prometo pasar menos tiempo en la oficina y mas tiempo con mi hermosa esposa- seguido de esto la abrazo, y beso su frente, ella se acurruco en el pecho de su amado, lentamente el sueño fue apoderándose de ambos.

Por la mañana temprano antes de partir el trabajo Sasuke despertaba a Hinata para despedirse de ella con un tierno beso y desearle que tuviera un lindo día en su trabajo, al partir Sasuke, la joven de largos cabellos se disponía a ducharse y partir a su trabajo. Amablemente como todas las mañanas saludaba al portero de su edificio. Y tomaba un taxi hasta la galería de arte "Sharingan"

-buenos días señorita Hinata- saludaba la joven detrás del mostrador de la recepción.

-buenos días Camil, hoy tenemos mucho trabajo-dijo sonriente Hinata

La mañana transcurría muy lentamente Hinata paso toda la mañana firmando documentos y analizando las diferentes propuestas que le llegaban a su galería, unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su concentración, reconoció la vos de Camil anunciándose del otro lado de la puerta, ella solo suspiro y le respondió- adelante, pasa Camil-la joven asistente entro hasta pararse frente al escritorio de la dueña de aquella prestigiosa galería, extendiéndole el teléfono sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Ante el comportamiento de su asistente Hinata pensó que se trataba muy serio.

-hola- saludo Hinata.

-hola, hablo con la señora Hinata Uchiha-pregunto una voz masculina

-si, ella habla ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?- le respondió algo preocupada.

-necesito que se presente urgente en el hospital central-explico aquel hombre

-entendido salgo para allá ahora mismo, pero ¿porque paso algo a mi esposo o a mi familia?-pregunto con un tono desesperado.

-necesito hablar con usted personalmente-concluyo aquella voz, para luego colgar el teléfono. Hinata colgó el teléfono recogió su bolso y dejando indicaciones a Camil salio deprisa rumbo al hospital central.

-Hola buenos días soy Hinata Uchiha, me llamaron así venga urgente-pregunto llegando algo agitada hasta la recepción, después de haber corrido hasta el hospital central.

-señorita espere un momento, el doctor Nara la atenderá en un momento-le respondió amablemente la enfermera mientras levantaba el teléfono anunciando por el alta voz que se reporto el Dr. Nara en recepción.

Mientras Hinata impaciente se sentó en la sala de espera, pudo observar como un joven moreno con colita y una bata blanca, caminaba entre aquellos poblados pasillos, acercándose tomo asiento a su lado y le pregunto.

-hola, soy el doctor Nara ¿usted es la señora de Uchiha Sasuke?-pregunto el hombre de bata blanca.

-si, mi nombre es Hinata por favor dígame algo le paso a mi esposo- respondió Hinata muy preocupada, al borde de las lagrimas mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Ante esa reacción de la joven, el Dr. Decidió pedirle a Hinata que lo acompañara hasta un cuarto ubicado en el subsuelo del hospital, al entrar a la habitación estaba cubierta por mosaicos blancos, había un lavabo , y una mesada en el extremo derecho de la habitación mientras que en el centro una cama cubierta en su totalidad con una sabana blanca, en ese momento las piernas de Hinata no soportaron el peso de su angustiado corazón y fallaron, haciendo que ella cayera de rodillas al lado del Dr. Este se arrodillo a su lado y bajando su mirada dijo-lo siento señora, pero debe ser fuerte su esposo esta mañana fue atropellado por un auto camino a su trabajo, cuando ingreso a urgencia sufrió dos paros cardiorrespiratorios, y no pudimos salvarlo, el la llamo hasta quedar sin aliento- concluyo el moreno.

Hinata no entendía, Sasuke, su esposo ,el que llegaba a abrazarla por las noches, el mismo que la noche anterior le prometió que pasaría mas tiempo con ella, ese que se despedía todas las mañanas con un tierno besos, el ya no estaba , se había ido la dejándola completamente sola, comenzó a sentir una gran opresión en el pecho sentía tanto dolor, sus ojos derramaban esa tristeza de su corazón cubriendo su rostro con agua, un agua muy amarga, sus sollozos retumbaron en toda la habitación…

-esto no puede ser, el no… el no me dejaría sola- sollozaba abransadose a si misma la joven viuda. El Dr. Nara asintió y ayudo a la joven a acercarse hasta el centro de la habitación frente a esa cama al levantar las sabanas la cara de Hinata palideció nuevamente quebró en llanto, su cuerpo se retorcía en los brazos del joven con bata, que solo lo acompañaba en silencio.

El tiempo pasó y la joven de cabellos largos se encontraba recostada sobre la cama abrazaba la almohada que aun despedía el aroma de su difunto esposo, ante aquellos recuerdos que la atormentaban decidió levantarse, caminando hasta el living se sentó en el sofá con un cuaderno, y comenzó a escribir esa terapia la había ayudado a no sentirse invadida por la soledad….

Hoy hace tres meses que me dejaste mi querido Sasuke, tres meses de dolor, angustia , vacío imposible de llenar y lagrimas, hace tres meses que me dejaste viuda de tu amor, después de haber caminado juntos un camino de rosas y espinas, tu eras mi fuerza, mi temperamento, mi vida ,mi lucha…

Mi esposo querido al final no estarás aquí para cuidarme, por las noche abrazo tus recuerdos y lloro como una pequeña niña que se ha perdido porque me doy cuenta que al estar separados una parte de mi se ha quedado contigo, conocerte y amarte fue lo mejor que me paso, me ahogan los recuerdos cuando tengo en mis manos aquel trozo de papel en el que la tinta amenaza con desaparecer y su color blanco se ve invadido con manchones amarillentos por el paso de los años que tiene la fecha cuatro de enero ,que dice "bonita quieres salir conmigo" . Han pasado siete año desde que me escribiste ese papelito, no sabia que aun lo conservabas…

Mis lagrimas caen sobre estas negras líneas, negras como mi pena, imágenes, recuerdos, risas, meses días, horas, el ultimo mensaje que mandaste a mi celular "te quiero pero ami manera" que regresan como espectros y desgarran mi corazón.

A veces solo agradezco que no hallas sido tu quien tuviera que pasar por todo esto, pero tu recuerdo siempre estar presente, ese es el impulso que permite que me levante cada mañana, no te dije nunca lo mucho que aprendí de ti, que tu fuerza era mi fuerza, que me sentí muy querida, y me arrepiento de no haberte dicho "TE QUIERO" mas veces.

Los pensamientos de la joven se vieron interrumpidos por el teléfono que sonaba insistentemente...

-Hola- saludo Hinata

-Hola hablo desde el hospital central, soy el Dr. Nara se encuentra la señora Hinata-

-si, ella habla – contesto mientras se secaba las lágrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas

-felicidades señora los resultados de sus exámenes de sangre comprobaron mi teoría usted esta embarazada- dijo la alegre voz del doctor del otro lado del teléfono.

Ante la noticia Hinata instintivamente acaricio su vientre y comenzó a llorar, aquellas lagrimas que mezclaban la felicidad de que pronto seria mama, se encontraban envueltas de tristeza de que su amado Sasuke que no estaría allí para conocer a su hijo, esas lagrimas marcaban el comienzo de una nueva vida para ella.

Fin.

Nota del autor: Gracias por leer hasta el final


End file.
